It's You
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Karena mendadak segala tentang Kiba membuatku jatuh cinta begitu dalam. KibaIno


**It's You**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

I'm falling too fast Deeply in love

Finding the magic in the colors of you

It's You ~ Henry

.

.

 **MEETING**

Aku mengenal Inuzuka Kiba setahun yang lalu, di pesta ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 23. Di mana musik berdentum-dentum memekakkan telinga, dan membuat pusing kepala. Sumpah, saat itu aku benar-benar ingin lari dari sana, jika Sakura tak memaksaku tetap berada di tempat. Suasana hatiku sedang suntuk-suntuknya, karena aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku yang selama ini ku anggap pria paling sempurna sedunia. Tapi nyatanya apa? Dia cuma playboy tukang selingkuh yang mulutnya lebih licik dibanding hewan buas manapun. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin melemparinya dengan batu sampai tewas.

Entah, Kiba datangnya dari mana. Tahu-tahu kami berada dalam satu insiden tak menyenangkan. Dia menumpahi gaun putihku dengan wine yang dibawanya.

"Oh, astaga. Maafkan aku nona, maafkan aku." Dia tampak begitu kebingungan, seolah ingin mengusap tumpahan wine itu tapi urung karena hei... wine itu tumpah tepat di bagian dadaku. Ugh, memalukan.

Kesabaranku hampir habis saat itu, andai aku tak membiarkan bibirku tetap diam, barangkali aku sudah menyemprotnya dengan ribuan kalimat menyakitkan. Tapi, sayang sekali jika harus marah pada pemuda sekeren itu. Maka, ku hela napas panjang sebelum berusaha tersenyum palsu. Karena, ya... setelah dipikir-pikir mengamuk di pesta ini bukanlah hal bagus. "Tidak apa-apa."

Dengan terburu-buru, dia melepas jaket denimnya dan memakaikannya padaku. "Aku benar-benar tak sengaja."

Aku mematung, terlalu terkejut dengan kelakuannya. Dia ini berusaha membantu apa berusaha merayu sih? Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan... ku harap dia tak menyadari rona merah di pipiku. Dan, di mana Sakura? Di saat-saat genting seperti ini kenapa dia harus menghilang sih?

"Oke, nikmati pestanya. Jangan sampai karena ketumpahan wine kau malah ingin buru-buru pulang." Yang terakhir ku ingat dari pertemuan awal itu adalah senyumnya yang membuat jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak, apa ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Oh mustahil sekali.

Detik berikutnya, dia sudah melangkah dan membaur bersama tamu yang lain. Padahal saat itu aku kan belum tahu namanya.

.

.

Ternyata tak sulit untuk mengetahui informasi tentang Kiba. Ketika ku tanya pada Naruto, hanya dengan menyebutkan ciri-cirinya semacam rambut coklat, tinggi sekitar 180 cm, dan senyum yang agak miring tapi keren, Naruto langsung tahu siapa yang ku maksud.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" Ada kekehan kecil di akhir kalimat. "Dia teman SMA ku."

"Apa aku boleh minta nomor telfonnya?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

Niat awalnya, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bertemu untuk mengembalikan jaket. Namun, entah bagaimana intensitas pertemuan kami malah keterusan.

Kiba adalah mahasiswa kedokteran, dan dia tampaknya tak begitu tertarik dengan gadis-gadis cantik manapun. Karena ya... sepertinya dia lebih suka pada anatomi tubuh, penyakit-penyakit mengerikan dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan organ dalam.

Namun, yang selalu membuatku heran adalah pesan selamat pagi dan selamat tidurnya tak pernah absen dari ponselku.

.

.

 **LOVE**

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino."

Bibirku mengayun terbuka, antara terkejut, takut, khawatir, panik, dan bahagia di saat bersamaan. Demi Tuhan, ku pikir Kiba ini tak waras. Bagaimana bisa dalam keadaan terjebak di lift seperti ini dia masih sempat membuatku merasa terlena seperti itu.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Ekspresi cemasnya kentara sekali di manik karamelnya. Aku tidak paham apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, kenapa dia melakukan ini?

"Y-ya." Itu bukan jawaban asal-asalan. Aku sendiri sudah lama memendam perasaan ini, tapi ayolah ini bukan waktu yang romantis untuk menyatakan cinta.

Tanpa sadar, dia menggenggam tanganku begitu erat seolah kami akan segera berpisah atau tak akan bertemu lagi untuk selamanya. Peluhnya tampak jelas, dan napasnya terdengar tak beraturan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kiba?" Dan meskipun rasa takutku sama besarnya, aku masih berusaha untuk tampak baik-baik saja.

"T, tentu." Bahkan bibirnya tampak bergetar ketika mengatakannya. Ya Tuhan, padahal harusnya ia yang berusaha menenangkanku, kenapa jadi aku yang ingin sekali menenangkannya.

.

.

Insiden terjebak di lift itu benar-benar tak terlupakan. Aku baru tahu jika Kiba ternyata phobia dengan ruangan sempit, dan tiap kali ku bilang jika aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu, dia selalu saja menghindar. Katanya, saat itu adalah momen-momen memalukan yang hampir membuatnya mati berdiri.

"Harusnya aku tak menembakmu di sana. Itu memalukan sekali." Ekspresinya tak pernah lupa untuk menampakkan raut suntuk ketika kalimat itu terulang. Tapi, kendati berkali-kali dia memperingatiku untuk tak mengungkitnya lagi, aku tetap saja mengungkitnya. Habisnya lucu sekali sih.

"Belum tentu kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu jika tak dalam keadaan terdesak seperti itu."

Dan, dia tak berusaha menyangkal.

.

.

 **FOOTBALL**

Awal-awal jadi pacar Kiba, aku berusaha beradaptasi dengan segala hal tentangnya. Tentang waktu pemuda itu yang lebih banyak tersita untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah, tentang mengingatkannya makan (karena sumpah, Kiba itu susah sekali jika disuruh makan tepat waktu), dan tentang merencanakan waktu kencan.

Aku harus banyak bersabar untuk menahan rindu yang kadang besarnya diluar batas kemampuanku untuk menahannya. Namun, tiap minggu Kiba akan menjemputku dari toko roti tempatku bekerja. Dan mengajakku ke lapangan ujung kota untuk menunggunya bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya. Aku heran saja, kenapa dia lebih memilih bermain bola ketimbang mengajakku kencan di tempat-tempat romantis, bukan lapangan bola macam ini. Tapi, ya sudahlah... aku berusaha memakluminya, karena mungkin saja Kiba itu luar biasa hobi main bola. Kalau sudah begitu, aku tidak bisa egois dan minta menang sendiri kan?

.

.

"Hei, menunggu Kiba?"

Aku mengerjap, sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut merah yang entah munculnya dari mana. "Ya."

Dia duduk di sampingku, tersenyum begitu lebar sembari mengamatiku dari bawah ke atas. Ya Tuhan, tatapan itu seolah berusaha menelanjangiku, menyebalkan sekali.

"Beruntung ya, Kiba punya pacar secantik dirimu." Iris matanya menatap lekat pada kedua mataku, membuatku makin tak nyaman. "Kenapa kau mau dengan Kiba? Padahal aku jauh lebih tampan kan?"

Aku mngernyit, kenapa bicaranya orang itu jadi ngelantur begitu sih? Aku menelan ludah, mengedarkan pandangan pada Kiba yang baru saja selesai dengan permainan bolanya dan kini menatap ke arahku. Ya Tuhan Kiba, cepatlah kemari.

"Oh ya, namaku Sasori. Siapa namamu?" Tahu-tahu tangan pria itu sudah terulur dan berusaha meraih tanganku. Oh, apa-apaan itu?

"Ino, katanya mau diantar ke toko buku. Mau berangkat sekarang?"

Aku buru-buru berdiri dan mendekati Kiba yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di dekatku. "Ya, tentu saja." Aku sempat melihat ekspresi sebal dari pemuda berambut merah itu, tapi entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, dia terlihat menutupi kekesalannya hanya untuk berusaha tetap tersenyum ketika menatap Kiba.

"Hai Sasori, kami pulang dulu ya."

Setelah Kiba melambai pelan, dia menarikku untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan berbisik pelan di telingaku. "Jangan dekat-dekat Sasori, dia itu playboy." Aroma kecemburuan terasa begitu nyata.

Kalimat itu benar-benar membuat tawaku tak mampu untuk disembunyikan. "Demi Tuhan Kiba, dia yang berusaha mendekatiku. Bukan aku yang mendekatinya."

.

.

Lalu sejak kejadian itu, hari Minggu kami tak pernah lagi diisi untuk datang ke lapangan ujung kota. Sebagai gantinya, Kiba akan menemaniku pergi ke toko buku atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan di taman kota. Mungkin terkesan agak membosankan, tapi apapun lah, jika ada Kiba hal tak menyenangkan pun bisa jadi sangat ku rindukan.

.

.

 **CHESS**

Aku terkejut bukan main di suatu sore ketika Kiba mendadak datang ke rumah. Padahal tadi kan tempat janjiannya di halte dekat taman bunga, kenapa dia datang kemari. Ah, bisa gawat ini.

Ayah datang dari dalam dengan deheman luar biasa keras ketika aku hendak membawa Kiba pergi dari sana. Oh, demi Neptunus, rencana kencan kali ini tak akan berjalan semulus yang kami kira.

"Mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali?" Ayah menatap Kiba dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, kerlingan tajamnya membuatku merasa sedikit tak nyaman.

"Selamat sore paman." Kiba membungkukkan badan. "Saya datang kemari, berniat mengajak Ino jalan-jalan keluar." Ekspresi gugup tergambar jelas di setiap sudut wajahnya, kau tidak akan selamat Inuzuka. Salah sendiri siapa yang menyuruhmu datang ke rumahku.

"Duduklah dulu. Jangan terburu-buru." Ayah menarik pelan tangan Kiba dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah, ketika keduanya telah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, aku masih mematung di ambang pintu. "Ino, kemarilah sayang. Ambilkan papan catur milik ayah."

Kiba melirikku, meminta penjelasan. Dan ketimbang berusaha menghentikan aksi ayah, aku malah memilih tersenyum bersalah ke arah pemuda itu. "Oh, baiklah ayah."

Benar, gagal sudah acara kencan kami. Ayah mengajak Kiba taruhan, jika berhasil mengalahkannya bermain catur maka boleh membawaku keluar. Tapi demi Tuhan, Kiba itu buta soal catur, dia tak paham apapun mengenai permainan itu.

.

.

"Lain kali aku sempatkan diri untuk berlatih catur." Katanya tengah malam itu lewat sambungan telfon.

"Salah sendiri, aku kan sudah bilang jangan pernah ke rumah. Ayahku itu galak." Aku menghela napas panjang, berusaha bicara sepelan mungkin agar tak kedengaran oleh ayah.

"Aku bukan pecundang, Ino. Akan ku buktikan pada ayahmu jika aku pantas untuk menjadi menantunya." Kalimatnya yang kelewat serius membuatku nyaris terbahak.

"Astaga Kiba." Dan aku tak lagi mampu menahan tawa, selama 23 tahun umurku aku tak pernah bertemu pria seperti Kiba. Dia luar biasa. Sepanjang malam itu, kami habiskan dengan banyak candaan. Hingga menjelang pukul satu, dan Kiba mendadak menyuruhku segera tidur sebab tidak baik begadang sampai pagi tanpa kegiatan yang jelas.

Tapi, hei... berbincang dengannya bukan kegiatan yang tak jelas, tapi toh aku tetap menuruti permintaannya.

.

.

 **DOG**

Kiba berasal dari Hokaido, dia merantau ke Tokyo untuk menempuh pendidikan dokternya dan rela bekerja keras di kota metropolitan semacam ini untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya. Kurasa orang seperti Kiba sudah cukup langka, dan beruntung sekali ketika Tuhan masih menyisakan satu untukku.

Kiba tinggal di apartemen sederhana bersama anjing putihnya yang cukup besar, namanya Akamaru. Agak ngeri juga sih tiap datang ke sana dan menemukan makhluk putih besar yang kesannya seolah ingin mendapatkan pelukan tiap saat. sejujurnya, aku itu takut anjing. Tapi, demi menghargai Kiba yang seolah menyayangi makhluk itu dengan sangat, membuatku mau tak mau berusaha keras untuk terlihat baik-baik saja ketika bertemu akamaru. Asal tahu saja, rasanya ingin lari ke seberang lautan untuk menghindari makhluk menakutkan itu.

Beruntungnya, sikap akamaru selama ini tidak berlebihan. Dia cuma mndekatiku dan ingin mendapatkan elusan di kepala, tak pernah berusaha menjilat atau bagaimana.

Namun, hari itu entah bagaimana aku yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tamu Kiba langsung ditabrak hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Anjing itu menjilati seluruh wajahnku hingga aku hampir tak bisa bernapas. Rasa terkejutku bercampur dengan rasa takut, berputar-putar di kepalaku hingga membuat mataku berkunang-kunang.

"Kiba, Kiba tolong aku." Aku menjerit, menangis dan berusaha keras tetap bernapas meski air liur akamaru terasa lengket di seluruh wajahku.

"Astaga, Akamaru. Menyingkir dari sana!"

Entah bagaimana cara Kiba menyingkirkan makhluk itu, namun detik berikutnya aku sudah memeluknya erat. Menangis tersedu di sana sembari meminta diantar pulang. Yang jelas hari itu, Kiba berkali-kali minta maaf padaku sembari berjanji hal semacam itu tak akan terulang lagi.

Lagi pula itu bukan salah Kiba, anjing itu saja yang terlalu bersemangat menyambutku.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari aku tak pernah lagi datang ke apartemen Kiba. Insiden diserang anjing itu masih melekat jelas di memori otakku, aku masih belum berani.

Tapi ketika Kiba bilang dia sakit dan tak bisa kemana pun, aku terpaksa harus datang ke apartemennya untuk membuatkannya sarapan.

Pagi, ketika Kiba membukakan pintu untukku dan aku mengendap masuk, tak ada lagi akamaru. Suasana apartemen Kiba begitu sepi, hanya suara jam dinding yang terasa bergema di seluruh ruangan. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir, bagaimana jika akamaru akan muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti tempo hari lalu.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menjual akamaru pada Gaara." Tangan Kiba mengacak rambutku pelan, terasa panas dan seolah sesuatu tengah menguap dari sana.

"Apa? Kau menjual akamaru?"

"Ya. Kau pobhia anjing kan?"

"Tapi, bukankah kau bilang kau menyayangi anjing itu?" Aku mengernyit, menatap senyum di bibir pucatnya yang tampak sedikit aneh.

"Ya, benar. Tapi sepertinya aku lebih menyayangimu."

Aku mematung di tempat, tak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

 **BE ROMANTIC**

Seperti kebanyakan para gadis lain, aku ini tipe-tipe gadis yang begitu menyukai drama romantis, di mana pemeran prianya bisa menarik hati wanitanya dengan gombalan-gombalan cinta yang membuat hati berbunga-bunga.

Karena di rumah aku sering sekali cek-cok dengan ayah soal urusan TV, maka aku selalu numpang ke apartemen Kiba untuk menuntaskan urusan yang satu itu. Lagipula Kiba kan jarang nonton TV, jadi tiap kali aku datang ke sana aku akan menguasai TV miliknya dan melarangnya memindah channel sebelum drama kesukaanku benar-benar usai.

"Kenapa sih para gadis suka drama-drama yang seperti itu?" Pria itu duduk di sampingku usai mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya yang terlihat menjemukan.

"Karena seru."

"Hanya seru?"

Aku mengerlingnya, agak terganggu dengan acara banyak tanyanya. "Ada banyak pria tampan yang romantis di sana. Jarang kan ditemui di dunia nyata."

"Oh." Dia manggut-manggut. "Memangnya aku kurang romantis?"

Aku mengerjap, heran melihat ekspresinya yang luar biasa penasaran. Dan tertawa setelahnya. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah menggombaliku, Kiba."

.

.

"Eh, Ino."

"Ya?" Aku baru saja mematikan TV dan bersiap pulang, sebab jika aku pulang terlalu malam ayah pasti akan marah. Aku menatap lekat Kiba yang awalnya tengah memainkan ponselnya, namun kini mengalihkan atensinya padaku.

"Kau itu seperti samsung, meski banyak ponsel yang lebih bagus aku tetap memilihnya."

Krik...krik...

Kok jadi aneh ya? Kiba ini niat menggombal atau malah membuat orang lain heran. Dan ketimbang bilang 'wah, itu romantis' atau tersenyum bahagia, aku malah terbengong heran. Ya Tuhan, apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini sih? Apa otaknya terlalu tertutup oleh ilmu-ilmu anatomi dan sejenisnya. Kenapa aku malah disamakan dengan ponsel?

Dan sejak hari itu, aku tak pernah memaksa Kiba membuat gombalan apapun lagi. Dia tidak berbakat dalam hal yang satu itu.

.

.

 **SON IN-LAW**

Kemampuan Kiba bermain catur sudah meningkat pesat. Beberapa kali dia mampu mengalahkan ayah dan berhasil mengajakku kencan keluar. Ternyata otak jeniusnya benar-benar berguna di saat-saat tertentu, haha...

Maka dia sering ke rumah tiap kali punya waktu senggang. Lebih percaya diri ketimbang awal-awal datang, dan kurasa sikap ayah padanya sedikit melunak. Sebab, Kiba ini ternyata pintar sekali mengambil hati orang semacam ayah.

Ayah bahkan banyak bertanya padaku jika Kiba lama tak datang ke rumah, ku bilang dia memiliki banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Lalu akan ada banyak hal lagi yang ayahku tanyakan, semacam keluarganya Kiba, tempat tinggalnya, hobinya, makanan kesuakaannya dan lain-lain. Membuatku risih saja.

.

.

Kiba datang Sabtu sore itu. Dan aku sudah memberi tahu ayah sejak siang tadi, namun entah bagaimana ayah tidak menyiapkan papan caturnya seperti biasa, aneh. Tapi baru ku tahu ketika mereka tengah asyik mengobrol bersama, mendadak ayah menyela.

"Kau bisa membetulkan atap yang bocor kan?"

Sumpah, aku tak pernah menduga ayah akan minta tolong hal semacam ini pada pemuda itu. Demi Tuhan yah, kenapa kau tidak minta tolong saja pada paman Itachi atau paman Asuma, kenapa harus Kiba? Semoga saja Kiba tak marah padaku, pasalnya penampilannya sudah rapi begitu malah disuruh naik ke atap dan membenarkan genting yang rusak.

Tapi toh Kiba tampaknya enjoy saja, dia tetap tertawa-tawa bersama ayah. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal selama proses pembetulan atap itu. Yang baru ku tahu, ayah ternyata tak sekeras yang ku kira. Atau, itu hanya berlaku karena Kiba begitu penurut padanya?

Atap rumah kami sudah selesai dibetulkan. Baju Kiba tampak sedikit kotor dan keringatnya terlihat terlalu banyak, jadi kupikir kali ini kami akan gagal kencan lagi. Ah... menyebalkan.

Aku menyiapkan jus jeruk untuk ayah dan Kiba, sementara kembali saling mengobrol, ayah tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Kiba. "Ya... kau memang menantu yang baik."

Mendengarnya membuatku nyaris berteriak kesetanan, menantu? Apa ayah benar-benar merestui hubunganku dengan Kiba? Demi siapapun yang pernah hidup, ini sungguh-sungguh luar biasa.

.

.

 **I SAY "YES"**

Yang paling aneh dari semua tawaran Kiba adalah, mengajakku jogging di musim gugur semacan ini. Padahal untuk hal penting seperti pergi bekerja saja aku kadang malas, tapi entah bagaimana mengiyakan ajakan Kiba yang satu itu.

"Orang lain akan menganggap kita aneh, tahu." Kataku padanya ketika kami mulai berlari-lari kecil di bawah gugurnya daun momiji.

"Apapunlah yang mereka pikirkan, aku tidak terlalu peduli." Senyumnya terkembang begitu sempurna, dan itu membuat semua rasa lelahku serasa menguap dengan cepat.

Di tempat yang cukup sepi, dia mendadak berhenti, membuatku yang heran ikut menghentikan langkah. Tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, namun yang terjadi berikutnya membuatku sangat-sangat terkejut. Kiba mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisi cincin dari dalam celana trainingnya. Dia berjongkok di hadapanku dengan cincin bermata berlian terulur padaku.

"Would you be my flower forever?"

Aku menutup mulutku, luar biasa terkejut dengan lamaran yang tiba-tiba ini. Dan tanpa terasa air mataku sudah lolos membasahi pipi. Di bawah guguran daun-daun merah momiji, kaos dan celana training rasanya kurang pas disebut-sebut dengan saat-saat romantis. Astaga, pria ini benar-benar tak bisa memilih waktu dan tempat yang bagus untuk hal semacam lamaran.

"Would you be my flower forever?" Dia mengulangi, kali ini suaranya lebih dalam dan penuh penghayatan.

"Yes, yes Kiba." Aku berteriak keras sekali, tak peduli jika ada yang mendengarnya, tak peduli jika aku dianggap gila karena berteriak seperti itu. Karena aku terlalu bahagia, sangat-sangat bahagia dan ingin dunia ikut bahagia bersamaku.

Pria itu tertawa, melepaskan segala penat yang selama ini ditutupinya. Tanpa aba-aba dia mengangkatku, menciumku singkat namun berkali-kali. Ya... meskipun Kiba tidak seromantis pria dalam drama-drama kesukaanku, setidaknya dia romantis dengan caranya sendiri. Dan, karenanya aku mencintainya.

 **END**

 **Padahal pengen buat fic KibaIno yg singkat tp romantis, tp kok... kok kesannya flop abis gini huhu...**

 **Makasih buat reader sekalian yg mau menyempatkan baca fic ini, tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya...**

Sidoarjo - 22 - 12 - 2018


End file.
